The Hike
by XenaLin
Summary: Will they make it through the hike of their life and come out as friends or more, or will they even survive? Please R&R, it will be highly appreciated. Updated with the last chapter, which amazingly enough is nr 11.
1. The Jump

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Zach or Goodman. I don't own anything except the storyplot.  
R&R are always welcome.  
****  
I have not english as my first language so forgive me if the spelling or grammar or even choice of word is wrong. I hope you get what I mean anyway. **

The Jump

It was just an ordinary day in the lives of the people at the Jeffersonian Institute of Washington D.C. Ordinary for everyone but dr Temperance Brennan and FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Dr Brennan and FBI Agent Booth were not even at the Jeffersonian, they were out in the bush somewhere where they'd been dropped by their "so called" friends, at least that's what they thought at the time.

_Flashback_

_It was the morning of a beautiful fall day in september. The leaves were shifting colors to red, yellow and brown. The wind was clear and crisp and the city of Washington D.C. was preparing for the coming winter. At the Jeffersonian Institute however, the weather was everything but cool. It was hot. The heat came from Brennan and Booth, but not in a way that were friendly, quite the opposite. They were arguing, just like they had for the past month or two and frankly their co-workers were plain tired of it. Angela, Hodgins, Zach and even mr Goodman had sat down in Goodmans office to discuss what to do. It was then that Goodman along with Angela came up with a brilliant idea, they should put Brennan and Booth in a place where they had to talk and cooperate to get away from it. To make them both come with them, Hodgins had asked a friend of his if they could use his plane and do some skydiving, at least that's what Booth and Brennan thought._

_How they had gotten both Brennan and Booth to participate in this, Hodgins had no idea, but here they were now, in the plane, wearing overalls and backpacks with parachutes. _

"_You jump first, Agent Booth" Hodgins screamed to the muscular guy who once had been in the Army. _

_Booth jumped and soon they saw the parachute come up like a giant ball or something. _

"_Now it's your turn sweetie" Angela screamed to Brennan._

_She nodded as a sign that she understood and jumped out of the plane with the parachute unfolding to catch her. _

"_Alright, I hope this works Angela" Hodgins screamed to the blackhaired woman standing beside him dressed in an overall and a backpack that contained a parachute._

"_If this doesn't work, they should not be working together at all, never see each other again" she screamed back. _

"_How are they going to get back?" Zach screamed his question._

"_I put a message and some stuff in Booths backpack" Angela screamed back her answer to Brennans nervous but somewhat cute assistent. _

_They took of their backpacks of parachutes and closed the door at the back of the plane and went up to the cockpit and told the pilot to fly home again. _

_They turned around to where they came from and flew home. They had only flown a few miles, but it was enough to be out in the bush with no accessories or running water, or a toilet or whatever. They were about to experience a very primitive living in order to get home. _


	2. The Note

The Note

When Booth landed, he took off his parachute-backpack and overall before he looked Brennan. They hadn't landed exactly in the same spot, but rather a few hundred yards from each other. Booth had at least seen at what direction Brennan had gone down so he worked his way there. His other backpack had hung across his chest while he was jumping, but now he had swung it to hang on his back. He walked for a few minutes before he found her. She hung from a tree in her parachute harness. She was furious and kicked and hissed like a cat. He started to laugh when he saw her this angry.

"What are you laughing at" she screamed angrily towards him. "Help me down".

He hurried to her side, took up a knife that he had strapped to his leg and cut the harnesslines, causing her to fall down and land her feet, kneeling a bit because it was a small distance between her feet and the ground.

She untangled herself from the lines with a little help from Booth. Then she took off her backpack and overall and took off the protectionglasses and the hat. Putting up her hair in a ponytail she then looked around as though she was searching for someone.

"Where are the others?" she asked Booth.

"It seems like they never jumped" he answered. "It seems like we were set up or something, here's a note from Angela." He handed her the note and she read out loud:

"Booth and Bren, I'm sorry that we did this to you,

but frankly we couldn't take it anymore. We had to do something

so that you could work things out between you. Your arguing is

a major pain-in-the-ass and well, I hope you two have the opportunity

now to work things out and come back to civilization.  
I have put some stuff in Booths backpack for you to be able to get back.

Sorry again, love Ange"

Booth opened his backpack and saw a compass, two waterfilled canteens, some tools to be able to make a fire and some ammunition and gun to be able to shoot wild prey if it came to that. They both were wearing warm clothes at least, proper hiking boots, a warm feltjacket and armypants and not to mention some warm underwear.

"Great" Brennan grumped and sat down on a rock.

"Hey, this is at least my element a bit, I can get us home again" Booth said sounding more confident than he felt.

"Oh really" she answered with a voice full of sarcasm. "Then by all means, get us out of here you chauvinistic pig."

"Hey, I'm not a pig, if I am then you're a sow"

He realized a second to late that he shouldn't have said that. She immediatley stood up, walked up to him and hit him hard right into his stomach causing him to bend over by loosing his breath. He was gasping for air while she looked pretty full of herself.

"Obviously, we have to cooperate to get out of here" he managed to get out.

She stayed silent.

"Come on Bones..."

"Don't call me Bones"

"Bones" he didn't care what she liked of his nickname for her, he liked to say it and it was easier to say than Temperance Brennan. "We better get out of here and start working our way towards civilization before the dark gets here".

She stood up hesitantly and started walking in a direction.

"Hey, you're going the wrong direction, we should be heading that way" he pointed to the direction opposite of what she was walking.

She turned around and started walking in the right direction. Booth quickly got his backpack up on his back again and hurried after her. He realized this was going to be a long journey back.


	3. Starting the Hike back

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything about Bones, just the storyplot.  
I don't have english as my first language so forgive the grammar or spelling.  
**

Chapter 3. Starting the Hike

A couple of hours later they were still walking on a small trail. Booth stopped every now and then to see what the compass said. The sun was starting to set and Booth realized that they had to spend the night outdoors. He had no problem with that since his days in the Army, but what would Bones think about that.

"Hey, Bones! Wait up" he said as he hurried to her side.

"Stop calling me Bones" she said clearly irritated.

"Alright alright, Brennan. We have to start finding some shelter for the night".

"You mean we have to spend it outdoors?".

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean".

"But how will we manage?".

"Don't worry. I've done this before and we're going to be just fine".

"Really?".

"Really".

She looked worried and almost scared when she thought about spending the night outdoors. This isn't what she had planned exactly, but he hadn't either so there was nothing they could do about it now.

Booth started looking for a suitable spot to spend the night. Preferably with some kind of watersource nearby. He found a small stream and decided that this was their spot for the night. He started tearing off branches and stuff to make a shelter while she stood and watched him work. She had no idea what to do and she realized it. As much as she hated feeling worthless, this was something that she hadn't got a clue about. Making shelters. Hunting for food. The only thing she could do was gather firewood, which she did.

The wind was starting to blow a bit harder, but they managed so far without a fire and besides they had their warm jackets and warm underwear. They would manage she thought.

When the sun had gone down however, she felt that it was cold in spite of their clothes. Booth made a fire and handed her a bowl of berries he had picked. That was their food for tonight.

They sat on opposite sides of the fire eating the berries under silence. Brennan stared into the fire, hypnotized by it's colors, sound, smell and movements. It was a long time ago she had seen a camp fire. She couldn't even remember she had seen one at all, but she was sure that she had at some point. Which little kid hadn't?

Booth watched her while he ate his share of the berries. He smiled to himself. Here he was out in the wild with a woman he would gladly die for, and she didn't know. She actually didn't know. She wasn't very social, but he realized at some point they had to stop their fightings and the only way to stop fighting was to talk, which she didn't seem to enjoy as much as he did. For now though, they could settle with silence. It's been a long day, well not a day, more like a long afternoon and evening. The night was now at play with its sounds and smells. The sky was not clear so they couldn't see any stars, but every now and then the moon shone down on them as if to say hello and then disappear again behind its cover of clouds. Somewhere in the night, they heard a howl followed by running feet and grunts. Brennan flew up to a standing position.

"What was that?" she asked with a voice shivering of fear.

"It was probably just a coyote or a wolf hunting for prey that howled. The running feet and grunts were probably the prey, deers or something like that."

She sat down again, but she didn't look re-assured. Every few seconds her head was turned in every kind of direction to spy.

He just sat there watching her, trying desperate to come up with something to say so she would calm down. He couldn't so he just said:

"How about turning in for the night?"

She turned her head and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Calm down Bones, sorry, Brennan, nothing will harm you. We have a fire, we have a gun, a knife and well, you have me here."

"Oh, that's re-assuring" she bit back.

He sighed and got up and went into the shelter. Suddenly the rain started coming down, heavily, but she still sat there.

"Brennan, get in here before you get a pneumonia."

She got up and walked over to the shelter and stood there hesitantly in the opening that served as a door.

Booth grabbed her arm and janked her inside. While in there he started to take off her jacket and shoes.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to stop him.

"I am taking off your jacket, shoes and pants. I don't want you to get sick on me."

She looked him in the eyes and let him undress her. They had no sleepingbags, just one blanket which Angela mercifully had left in the bag. Booth got his jacket, pants and shoes off and got his bag as a pillow and pulled the blanket over him. Brennan still sat there in her warm underwear consisting of a longsleeved shirt and pants. She hesitantly laid down beside Booth and pulled the blanket over her. She must admit that he was right, she would have gotten sick if she had stayed in her clothes which now hung on a branch inside to dry.

Next morning Booth woke up first. The sun shone in through some chinks in the branchwalls. He tried to stretch but his left arm was restrained and he saw Brennan lie there, peacefully asleep with her head on his left arm. He smiled at the sight. One single ray of sunshine had caught a glimpse of her auburn hair and made it shine. Some strands of hair had fallen in front of her face and he gently pushed them back with his right hand. She stirred a bit by the motion, but didn't wake up fully.

He still laid and watched her. She was beautiful in her sleep, hell she was always beautiful, it didn't matter in which state she was or if she was all sweaty and dirty from digging or if she was cool and newly showered. It didn't matter to him. He had to tell her sometime, but he just couldn't find it in him just yet. He pushed his thoughts away and gently pulled his arm away from under her head and sat up and pulled on his pants, shoes and jacket to go out, start up the fire again and make something for breakfast.


	4. The stumble

**Disclaimer: In spite of desperate measurements, I still don't own Bones and its characters, just the storyplot.  
R&R is always highly appreciated. I'm an R&R-junkie.**

Chapter 4.

When Brennan woke up, she was alone in the shelter. The blanket was carefully placed over her, but there was no sign of Booth. She sat up and glanced outside and saw him sit by the campfire making breakfast. He only had his pants on and his hair was wet. He had just been to the stream and washed the sleep off of him. She saw the muscles in his back, and she couldn't help but stare at them. His broad shoulders, muscular back and arms. Suddenly she shook her head to wipe the image from her eyes and got her clothes on before she packed the backpack with the blanket and took it outside for Booth to pack the rest of the gear.

"Morning" he said when he saw her.

"Morning" she answered, trying not to stare at his bare chest. She felt intoxicated everytime she even thought about his naked back, chest and arms.

Why did she feel like this? He was a friend and her partner, but could there be more? She decided that there were not supposed to be anything more than friendship and partnership, if it went further it would spoil everything.

He watched her from the corner of his eye and thought she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, but could there be more than friendship and partnership? He didn't know, but he wanted to give it a try, but he couldn't tell her. Not yet.

"We better get moving" he said after they had eaten some berries and a fish that he had been able to catch while washing himself in the stream.

"Yeah" she answered and handed him the backpack.

He packed down the gear that they were going to take with them, took the fire out properly and watched the compass to see where they were going.

"We're headed that way" he said and pointed towards some mountains behind a big meadow full of flowers and trees.

She started walking in the direction he pointed. He put the backpack on his back, put the compass in his pocket and started following her. At least this time she didn't hit him.

After a few hours they had come to the trees. It was like a little forest. The roots were sticking up from the ground, the branches were hanging low and stretched out like arms trying to get a hold of them. The sunrays shone down here and there and made small places of light. Suddenly Brennan stumbled and fell. Booth hurried to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she answered, got up and started walking.

The walking however did not go so good. She limped pretty bad.

"Bones, stop" Booth said.

"Don't call me Bones" she said between her teeth, but she stopped and winced a bit of pain.

"Sit down here on this stone" Booth ordered her.

She did as he said. He took off the shoe and sock and gently examined her foot and ankle. He gently pressed the ankle and when she winced he stopped and put on her sock and shoe again.

"Just a sprain, luckily no broken bones" he said.

"Don't call me Bones, oh right yeah, no broken bones" she said, first irritated but when she realized that he had meant the bones in her foot and ankle she softened a bit in her tone and even gave him a hint of a smile.

He smiled back and helped her up and supported her. She limped forward with some support from Booth. It was going to take a while longer now with her sprained ankle and all, but somehow Booth enjoyed it all even though she was injured. He put his backpack securily on his back and lifted her up into his arms. She protested heavily.

"Put me down Booth, I don't need you to carry me. I'm a big girl and I can walk myself."

"Yeah, you could but right now I want you to stay off your foot so I will carry you for a while."

She grunted a bit, irritated but later got sleepy by the steady pace that Booth walked with. She put her arm around his neck, leaned her head down to his shoulder and chest and almost fell asleep. Under her arm she felt his muscles work. He had put his jacket down in the backpack and only wore a sweater. She could feel his heart beat with a bit higher rate, but that was normal since he was carrying her and it must be strenous, she was not that light and she knew it.

After a while he stopped, let her down, supporting her, and looked around and said:

"This is our place for the night, we better get some rest."

"We need something to eat too."

"Yeah, I'll go and see if I can get something."

He left her alone and went out into the woods to hunt for food. Suddenly she heard a gunshot and was startled and started looking around. A few seconds later, she saw Booth come back with something in his hand. He held it up in front of her and she saw that it was a rabbit.

"Here's dinner" he said.

"That's gross" she said.

"I'll skin it and hang it above the fire later. First I'll make a shelter and gather some firewood."

"I can get the firewood" she said.

"Are you sure?" he looked insecure.

"Yeah, I mean I can try at least. I will not let you do all the work."

"Alright then, but stay close, you never know what is lurking in the woods."

She gathered the firewood within viewingrange from Booth, while he made the shelter. He built a similar one from the night before.

An hour later the shelter was built and they sat by the campfire waiting for the rabbit to be thourouhly cooked where it hanged over the fire, skinned and on a pole. They had both taken off their jackets which now lay in the shelter and wore now only sweaters instead of jackets. She saw that Booth's sweater were a bit tight and the muscles were visible through it. Then she shook her head slightly and thought:  
'What am I doing? It's Booth and he's my partner for crying out loud. I can't look at him like this. '

"Rabbit's done" Booth said suddenly and took her out of her thoughts.

He cut her a piece of meat and then cut one for himself and they ate under silence once more. After the rabbit was eaten, they burned the rest of it to keep animals away and then they went for bed.


	5. The Walk and Rest

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership of Bones and its characters unfortunately.**

Chapter 5.

Next day Brennan woke up first. She tried to sit up but something held her down. She saw that Booth had placed his right arm over her waist and pinned her down. She slowly and gently got out of his grip, but he awoke from her moving and realized where his hand and arm were placed and quickly removed it with an apologetic smile.

He stretched and asked with a yawn:

"How's the ankle today?"

"It feels a bit better today I think" she answered and tried to move it a bit.

It still hurt like crazy, but there was no way she was letting him know that. She got dressed and limped outside. She tried to get the campfire going again and somehow she managed too. She decided to go to the small stream that ran nearby and get some fresh water and maybe even catch a fish. She smiled to herself while she limped over to the stream. The water poured and the sunshine made it glitter like silver.

She got back with the water but she had no luck with the fish.

"Sorry, we have nothing to eat for breakfast" she said. "I couldn't catch any fish."

"That's OK, I'm surprised you even tried with that foot of yours."

"So, what are we having for breakfast if we have no fish and we burned the rest of the rabbit last night?"

"Don't worry, I actually saved some rabbitmeat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, here you go" he said and handed her a piece of meat.

They ate under silence before putting out the fire, packing the gear and leaving. He tried to pick her up, but she limped away from him.

"No, I don't want you to carry me. I'm not that light and you can't carry me around all day."

"I don't mind" he slipped out before biting himself in the tongue.

Luckily she hadn't heard him because she had limped ahead a bit at the direction he had pointed out. They had to go over a small mountain today. After the mountain there were probably just a day or two left to civilization.

He scratched his chin a bit, his beard had grown a bit into a 2-day-shade. He needed a shave, but he didn't exactly have a razor at hand.

"Can I at least do this?" he asked when he caught up with her and pulled her arm around his neck and supported her.

She didn't protest this time, her ankle hurt like crazy, but she wasn't going to let him carry her. He was her crutch this time. It took longer than it would have, but now it is as it was and there was nothing they could do to change it.

After a while she wanted to walk on her own, and she actually had to since they had to climb the mountain. Not much climbing actually, there were a trail that you could walk pretty normally but it was upwards of course. She did the best she could but finally Booth said:  
"Bones, hop up on my back, I'll carry you" and before she could start protesting he put a finger lightly on her lips to shut her up and continued "You need to get off that foot and it will be quicker too."

She hated to say it but she agreed. The ankle hurt even more now and it would be quicker if he carried her, so she got the backpack on her own back, climbed his back and let him carry her.

He carried her safely and strongly. Her arms were around his neck and her chest pressed against his back. His heart started to beat a bit faster when he sensed her breasts through their sweaters and jackets. He tried not to let it go to his head though. If she knew she would probably kick his ass, and enjoy it too he thought and shook his head slightly trying to get rid of the feelings and thoughts.

"Are you OK Booth?" she answered when she saw him shake his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need to drink a little."

He put her down and they rested for a while. He took a canteen, put it to his mouth and started to drink the fresh, cool water.

Fifteen minutes later they were going again, she positioned on his back and him walking the trail in a steady pace. She leaned her head down on his shoulder and yawned a bit.

"Tired?" he asked when he heard her let out a breath.

"A little" she answered.

"You wanna rest for a while, or shall we make camp?"

"Just a little rest, if it's OK?"

"Absolutely."

He stopped and let her down. They made a little bed out of branches of pinetrees and moss and put a blanket over it. Then they laid down.

Neither of them heard the rattle when they laid down. Suddenly Booth flinched and grabbed his forearm.

---------------------------------------------

**_I know, I know, a little cliffhanger. Naughty me. Well R&R and let's see what I can do._**


	6. Booth unconscious

**Disclaimer: It's beginning to be said to boredom but here it goes again "I don't own Bones or its characters"**

Chapter 6.

"What is it?" she asked.

He didn't answer and pulled up the arm of his sweater. There were two small puncturemarks and they saw a rattlesnake slither away from their bedplace.

"Oh Booth" she said and clasped her mouth with her hand.

"Great, now what?" he said.

"You have to do something about it. Don't you have a belt or something to tighten around your arm?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, but it will be too long to civilization, I will probably loose my arm until we get back, and then I can't carry you."

"I don't need you to carry me" she said defensively out of instinct but then she saw the look Booth gave her and kept quiet.

"Besides" he continued "I've heard you're not supposed to apply a tourniquet on snakebites 'cause it can cause a gangrene."

"Yeah, but we're far from hospitals and we don't have a phone with us."

"Honey, you're suppose to comfort me and keep me calm" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

'Oh no' he thought. 'I said honey.'

She gave him a look and then she took his knife and put it next to her while she started a fire. When the fire was burning, she put the knife in the embers and put a canteen of water over the fire. She knew what se had to do even though you're not supposed to do it. But they had no other choice right now. It was still a long way to go, no phone (which was very irresponsible of Angela she thought) and nowhere near a hospital or healthcenter.

He didn't dare to look at her anymore. He had let the cat out of the bag and now he had to pay for it he thought.  
She however chose to ignore it. She probably thought it came from him being scared.

The fire burned with a steady flame and after a while the knifeblade was scalding hot and she took it out of the fire together with the water that now was a bit warm. It was boiling or hot, but just the right temperature.

"Are you ready?" she said after placing herself next to his arm holding it in her hand.

He nodded and took one of the backpacks straps and placed it in his mouth to bite down on and then braced himself from the pain.

She carefully searched out the area to cut out the poison, and she had to do it quick so it wouldn't spread anymore than it already had.

Booth started to feel nausious and dizzy. He was starting to see things fuzzy and blinked with his eyes while he bit down on the strap. Suddenly his head fell down and he was unconscious.

"Booth?" she said with a voice full of fear.

No answer and now she looked really worried. She did what she had to do, she cut the wound and then sucked as much poison out as she could, praying she didn't have any cavaties, and then clamped the arm with her belt to stop the bloodflow and then she washed the wound with the water and put a bandage over it.

She then did something she didn't think she would do. She sat behind him and placed his back and head in her lap, placing her arms around his head and started to cry a little.

"Booth, don't go. Don't leave me. I can't manage this trip back by myself. I need you here with me." Then she said with a slight tremble in her voice: "I need you here with me forever. I need you to be in my life. I want you. I want you to be in my life. Never leave me. Please. I love you."

Her tears started to flow more uncontrolable now and she just let go. She sobbed heavily and let it all out. She had held it in for so long and she was tired of it. She was tired of being the hard, strong, independent woman she had been for so many years. Now she decided that she was going to take a chance and let this wonderful, often overprotective, handsome guy know how she felt about him. The only thing keeping her from doing so is the fact that he now was unconscious.

'It's strange' she thought 'what has to happen before someone explain to another person how much he or she means to them. Well not anymore, from now on she was going to tell people what they meant to her. Starting with Booth, when he wakes up. If he wakes up.'

She sat there for hours, cradled his body while the fire burned. The dark came and she realized that she had to see to that she had firewood enough for the night. Booth was still unconscious. Luckily his heartrate was normal. She put her hand over his heart every now and then to feel it beat. Everytime she was relieved to feel it beat normally. Finally she got up and put his head down gently, using the backpack as a pillow before putting her jacket over him as a quilt. She tucked it gently beneath his chin and pressed the edges down under him. Then she limped away to gather firewood. The fire had nearly burned out. Suddenly she heard the breaking of a twig and she spun around several times to see what it was. She rushed back to Booth and gently pulled out the gun from the backpack underneath Booth's head, and loaded it with a couple of bullets. Then she took his knife. She was ready for whatever it was that was out there. She put every piece of wood she had collected on the fire and made it burn again, bigger and brighter. Then she sat down in the same spot she had before, behind Booth with his back and head in her lap slowly cradling him. She stayed there the entire night.

-------------------------------

A/N Sorry if it's a bit to much of the romantic stuff or is it to little? R&R and let me know. Can't help that I'm a sucker for romance.


	7. Spiderman

**Disclaimer: Nah, I'm not saying it this time. **

Chapter 7.

When the first light came she was very tired, but she refused to go to sleep as long as Booth was unconscious. He had always protected her, now it was her turn to protect him. She checked the wound, washed the bandage in hot, boiling water and put it on again.

Suddenly she saw him flicker his eyelids and immediately put her hand on his cheek.

"Booth?" she said.

He flickered again with his eyelids and then slowly, amazingly slowly he managed to open them.

"Booth?" she said again.

He closed his eyes again and went unconscious. She hung down her head and started crying again. This wasn't happening to her, to him, to them. Why had they been fighting really? Why? Was it because of the love she had for him, though he didn't knew that. Did he love her? She didn't dare to believe it. Though she had noticed that there were a sexual tension between them. Everytime they were in the same room, sparks would fly and there seemed to be an electricity in the room that she felt.

'I wonder if he felt it too, and if the others had felt it. They must have felt it since they made us jump from the plane' she thought.

She positioned herself in her now usual place with Booth in her lap and put her arms around his head, leaning her head down on top of his head. Her tears flowing freely. She didn't know she had held that much inside, but obviously she had.

His eyelids flickered again but she didn't see it. Then suddenly she felt a hand on the back of her head and turned her eyes down towards his and saw that he was awake now. Fully awake.

"Booth" she whispered.

He barely nodded but she saw it.

"Don't try to speak. Get your rest. I think the worst is over now" she whispered.

He did as she said, but before he closed his eyes and relaxed he pulled her down towards him and brushed his lips against hers, his upperlip meeting her bottomlip. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. When their lips parted he smiled faintly and whispered:

"M.J.".

She looked confused.

"I don't know what that means."

"It's from the movie Spiderman" he whispered. "Spiderman hung upside down in the rain when the girl he loved named Mary Jane or M.J. kissed him."

"Well it's not raining now Booth" she said.

"I know but I felt like Spiderman there for a while" he answered and smiled his so called charmsmile.

She saw it and knew that he was going to be okay. When Booth closed his eyes he whispered:

"I heard what you said earlier."

"What?"

"I love you too, since the first time I met you" he said before he dozed off to sleep.

She couldn't believe what she heard. He loved her. She knew then that when he woke up again, she had to tell him again that she loved him too.

She still didn't move from her position, but now she slept a bit. An uncomfortable sleep. When she woke up her back ached but she didn't care. Booth was still sleeping she noticed. She lowered her lips towards his and kissed him gently before pulling back. He started to move a bit, but didn't wake up. She kissed him again, this time deeper with more energy. She felt him kiss her back and she felt his hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer and she let him willingly do it. When they parted for air she looked him into his eyes and said with a clear voice without any hesitation or doubt:  
"I love you. Never leave me alone again."

"I promise" he said and pulled her to him for another deep kiss.

They stayed like this for the rest of the day. Booth dozing off every now and then in Brennan's lap. He couldn't think of a better place to rest and gain his strength again. He was lying in the arms of the woman he loved. What better place was there to be? In his world, there were no other place that could compete with it, paradise didn't even come close. Heck the place was paradise for him.

She smiled and watched him sleep. Her fingers were gtracing the lines of his face. Her hands gently caressed his face and hair.

Next morning Booth tried to sit up with the support of Brennan as his backsupport. He even sat up by himself and managed quite alright. Then he decided that he was going to stand up. He didn't manage that. He got dizzy before he even could stand up properly and fell down again. Brennan hurried to him and sat down beside him. He placed his head in her lap and smiled faintly.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Too much romance? Not in my opinion.


	8. Gaining Strength

**Disclaimer: Nah, I think everyone already knows what I had to say up here**

Chapter 8.

"Maybe I need one more day" he said.

"Yeah, maybe" she smiled at him.

He closed his eyes to rest while she laid down next to him this time. She laid her head by his shoulder and her arm rested on his chest with her hand over his heart.

Together they laid resting for a while. Brennan woke up after about an hour and noticed that it had started to get darker and the sky were now more cloudy than before.

'Great' she thought. 'Just what we needed, rain.'

Just as she had thought this, the sky opened up and heavy rain poured down.

Booth flickered his eyelids when he felt the heavy raindrops come down on him. He grunted when he opened his eyes and caught a couple of drops of rain in them. He blinked a couple of times before he sat up and with the help of Brennan got on his feet. She let go of him and bend down to pick up the blanket and backpack and the weapons. He stood up, a bit dizzy and unstable but he was standing. She took the backpack and threw it up on her back and then she took his arm and put around her neck and steadied him while the hurried as fast as they could, which was not very fast since her ankle still hurt a bit, to the trees for some shelter at least. They managed to find a very thick-branched pinetree which hardly let through any rain at all. They sat down underneath it. She took out the blanket again and spread it over them both. To get warm they sat very close together, his arm around her neck.

After a couple of hours the rain hadn't stopped yet. All the while they had been sitting close together under the blanket. Nothing needed to be said anymore. They both didn't know anymore why they had been fighting, but they had both silently agreed to stop it. Now they had to manage it back to civilization, although both Brennan and Booth secretly to themselves almost wished that they didn't have to get back. There were something about the wilderness that set them free of everything. They didn't need to hide anything, they didn't need to lie. If they did, it could kill them and they both knew it.

"When we get back" Booth said quietly in her ear, "you must see Spiderman, both of them."

"There are two?"

"Yes, there are. The first one is probably the best and that's where the kiss in the rain is taking place, but the second is not bad."

"You wanna try that again?" she asked.

"What?"

"The kiss."

He lifted his hand to her chin and turned and tilted her head so he could look her into her eyes and said quietly:

"Absolutely."

He slowly moved his lips towards hers and gently brushed them against hers. Slowly and gently he deepened it, parting his lips and she let him explore her mouth. They never wanted to let go of this kiss but sooner or later they had to.

When the air was gone they hesitantly broke the kiss, but the magic was still there although they knew they had to make a proper shelter and a fire to warm up. How that would be possible, they didn't know yet. Everything was to wet to make a fire.

"I can come up with a way or two to keep us warm" Booth said and grinned at her.

"Oh no, you don't. Not now and not out here" she said and laughed at his expression when she said no.  
He looked like a child that had been reproved.

"Besides I want the first time between us to be really special" she said and put her hand on his arm.

He smiled and let go of the matter for now. He knew the time would come eventually.

After another couple of hours they had managed together to make a shelter. Booth felt better for every passing minute. Maybe it was her presence that gave him strength or he actually had some kind of immunity towards this snakebite. Maybe the snake hadn't injected so much poison.  
When the shelter was done, they went inside and laid down on a bed of pinetree-branches with the blanket over them. To keep warm Brennan laid as close as she could to Booth, she almost lay on top of him. Her arm resting on his chest with her hand over his heart once again. Booth had his arm around her, trying to protect her from the rest of the world.

'Tomorrow we have to be going, otherwise we'll probably never going to be able to go back to civilization' Booth thought.

Brennan had fallen asleep and lay there so beautiful as only she could be. Some strands of her hair had already fallen from her ponytail and had headed towards her face. Booth looked at her and thought that he was the luckiest person in the world right now.

----------------------------------------------

A/N Not the best chapter I know, but some romance anyway.


	9. Raw Fish

**Disclaimer: Nah, not this time either.**

**This chapter is for dddynamite.  
Thanks for feedback all you reviewers. The R&R-junkie has spoken.**

Chapter 9.

He fell asleep knowing that the woman he loved now loved him back and that put a smile on his face. Life didn't get any better than this.

The next morning the sun was shining again and a few small rays of sunshine searched their way inside the small shelter and tickled Booth on his eyelids. He flinched first and then he slowly opened his eyes, squinting a little and then he turned his head to see her lie there, as beautiful as ever. Her hair was a mess, she had probably been moving around a bit during the night, although he hadn't felt it. She still had her hand over his heart though as a reassurance that he was alive. As long as she felt his heart beat she felt safe and confident that they would come back to civilization.

He gently brushed his fingers over her cheek to try and wake her up, at first she didn't move a muscle but he tried again and this time she started reacting. He put his hand on her cheek this time and now she woke up. She blinked a few times, looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning" Booth said.

"Morning" she mumbled with a voice that sounded a little sleepy.

He leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips.

"What a way to start a day with" she said with a smile after their lips parted.

"Yeah, it beats cornflakes and milk, doesn't it?" he smiled back.

"Oh yeah."

"Speaking of cornflakes and milk, maybe we should get up and eat breakfast?" he said.

"Yeah, and then continue on back home again, right?"

"Yeah, right."

They got up and straightened their clothes and Brennan made a new ponytail. Booth longed for a razor, but still no luck. There were zero chance to find a razor in the bush.

"When we get back, remind me to kill Angela for not packing a razor" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I will, if you remind me to kill her for not packing a phone, you could have died."

"Yeah, but I didn't."

"No, luckily you didn't."

They ate some berries and this morning, Brennan actually managed to catch a fish.

"Wohoo, I caught one, I caught one" she shouted and danced around like a child.

"Good work sweetheart."

She stopped and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You called me sweetheart."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why?"

"You are my sweetheart. I love you. That's what boyfriends do, they call their girlfriends sweetheart or honey or whatever. They have nicknames on their partners or wives or whatever they are."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just the way it is."

They tried to make a fire, but the wood was to wet so they had to eat the fish raw.

"Kinda like sushi" Brennan said.

"Yeah. But I don't like sushi."

"No?"

"No."

"But you like Wong Foo's."

"Yeah."

"There are raw fish and squids and stuff in chinese food."

"Yeah, but I never choose that."

"OK, remind me to teach you to eat raw food then" Brennan said with a smile and took a big bite of the raw fish she had in her hands.

Booth looked disgust but he had to eat so he took a bite and tried not to mind the taste of the greyish-whitish looking meat.

When they've eaten, they packed the blanket once again and headed home.

"Do you think we will get home today?" Brennan asked.

"No, not today, maybe tomorrow though. How's your ankle?"

"It's much better now. It hardly hurt anymore."

That wasn't completely true. Sure it was better and didn't hurt as much as it had been, but it still hurt quite a bit. She tried not to limp but Booth saw it. He didn't say anything though, she would probably kick his ass if he tried to help her right now. Besides, he was still a bit weak and he knew he didn't have the full strength to carry her just yet.  
They continued walking. They passed a mountain and another small forest and came to a meadow. In spite of it being fall, there were still some flowers left and the grass still had the color of emeralds. They just stood in silence for a few minutes. Booth took her hand and held it in his for a few seconds before raising her hand, first to his cheek and then to his lips, gently kissing her palm and then turning it and kissing the back of her hand.  
Suddenly she took back her hand, pushed him away slightly and started running out on the meadow. It took a second or two for him to respond but soon he was running after her. They were like two calves that had been let out for their summergrazing. They jumped and ran and screamed. All of a sudden Brennan slips and falls on her back, seemingly unconscious. Booth rushes to her side, looking worried. He tries to wake her up but can't. She doesn't move. He then leans in to kiss her lips, his upperlip meeting her bottomlip. He feels her hand on the back of his neck as she pulls him closer and they both deepen the kiss. When their lips part Brennan smiles while Booth looks almost mad, but soon he has to smile to.

"You bad, bad woman. I thought you were unconscious."

"Yeah, well. Now you know how it feels" she says with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, that's not nice."

She didn't answer to that but got up on her feet again. This time they walked across the meadow, Booth holding her hand securily in his.


	10. Slippery Hill

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership.**

Chapter 10.

They walked for the better part of the day. When the sun started to set, they actually saw smoke coming from houses.

When they saw the smoke they stopped and turned to each other, smiled and hugged. Finally, civilization they both thought. They slowly made their way down the hill that led towards the smoke. It would be yet another day before they were back.

The hill was steep and covered with wet, slippery grass. It would be a challenge to make it down in one piece they realized, but they had to go down. Booth went first, now feeling completely recovered from the snakebite. He took one step at a time, Brennan following him slowly. Suddenly she slipped and started sliding down the grassy hill, bumping into Booth on her way down. He fell on top of her and they both slid down. The ride sped up and they started rolling down instead.

When they finally reached the bottom of the hill, Brennan lay on top of Booth with her face by his feet.  
"This is some view" he said and smiled cheekily as he stared at her butt.

"Don't even go there you little..." she started before letting out a scream.

Booth had given her a little spank. She looked back with an angry look in her face but when she saw his cheeky smile she couldn't help but start laughing and rolled off him.

"Come on you little kid" she said while getting on her feet and stretched out a hand to help him up.

He took it, but instead of getting up, he pulled her down to him.

"Hey" she said before he kissed her.

They rolled around while kissing so that she was on the ground under him this time. When their lips parted for air she said:

"Why don't we stay here?"

"I'd love to, but I don't think that our friends would appreciate it, not to mention Parker and most definitaley not our bosses" he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, our bosses and Parker" she said. "But our so called friends are the ones who put us here anyway."

"That's right. Angela is dead meat" he said and smiled.

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about" Brennan said and punched his arm.

"Yeah, I know" he said before leaning in and kissed her again.

They lay in the wet grass for a while and made out. The sun set in the west and colored the sky in orange, gold, red and finally darkening blue. The stars slowly came out and glittered like small diamonds in the sky. The moon shone full and colored everything in silver. The both people, now in love, got up on their feet again after they've been laying in the grass for hours. They had to make one final shelter for cover during the night. When it was done they both went inside and laid down with the now not-so-clean blanket over them. Once again Brennan laid close to Booth, almost on top of him with her hand over his heart. Her head had been tucked in between his neck and shoulder. He turned his head so he faced her hair and tilted his head down a bit so it came to rest next to the top of her head. He let out a deep sigh and went to sleep. She both heard and felt his sigh and smiled where she lay. He needed a shower, so did she. He desperately needed a shave, she desperately needed a shower. He desperately needed to sleep in a warm, comfortable bed, so did she and she needed a shower.

'Oh boy' she thought. 'I thought about the same thing three times. I must really need a shower.'

"Bones" she heard him say.

"Don't call me Bones."

"You need a shower, you stink."

"Look who's talking."

She didn't get an answer. Deep breathing explained that he had gone to sleep.

'I should go to sleep too' she thought and relaxed and went to sleep.

------------------------------------

A/N As you probably can tell, next chapter will probably be the last. This chapter was a short one. Sorry.


	11. The Way Back

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Bones or the characters therein. I just own the storyplot.**

Chapter 11

The next morning they woke up at the same time for the first time during this hike.

"Morning" he said and smiled at her.

"Morning" she answered still resting her hand over his heart.

"Why don't we stay like this for a while? What do you say?" he asked.

"I'd love to, but civilization is calling" she answered and smiled.

"Yeah, well last night we both wanted to stay here forever, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but that was just something of the moment, right?" she asked.

"Not completely from my side" he said.

She tilted her head back a little to be able to look him in the eyes properly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" he answered. "I am. I want to be out here together with you. For eternity."

"But, our work, our friends, your family?"

"Yeah, well. I _can_ live without my work. Friends and family are a bit tougher of course, but they'll get over it."

"What about Parker? Shouldn't he be able to get to know and spend some time with his father?"

"Yeah, well... I don't know. It was just something I've thought about since last night you know, staying out here forever."

"I know that you don't want this to end 'cause I don't want to either, but we don't belong out here, at least not me. I certainly don't belong out here in the wild. I do love you, but if you want to spend the rest of your life out here in the wild, you have to do it without me" she said and sat up a bit angry at him.

He didn't say anything, just laid there and thought. He certainly didn't want to loose her now, and besides she had a point about Parker. He loved him, heck he was his son and of course he should love him, which he of course did. He loved Parker more than life itself, but he also loved Brennan more than life itself. But was this reason enough? He didn't have that answer yet. He had to sort it out.

When she got up and went outside, he didn't come after her for a while. He just laid there and thought about what a life out in the bush would be like. He had loved that part of the Army, being able to be alive out in the bush. Nothing of civilization for miles.

He shook his head and thought:

'No way I'm staying out here without her. That's impossible.'

He got up on his feet, picked up the blanket and shook it outside, folded it and packed it in the backpack. She sat just outside on the ground with her legs up, feet to the ground and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her forehead leaned against her knees and she shook uncontrollable. Booth didn't say a word. He stood for a moment in silence before slowly squatting down in front of her, laying his hand on the back of her head causing her to flinch but she didn't look up. She started sobbing, first quiet but then louder.

"How can you even consider living out here?" she sobbed, horrified of what he might answer.

He didn't say a word however.

"How can you? We've really connected during the last few days and you are thinking about staying behind?" she sobbed and lifted her head to look at his face.

She flinched again when she saw that he too had tears in his eyes. She saw a single tear fall down his right cheek before he looked down into the ground. She didn't believe it. Booth cried? Booth cried. Her maternal insticts kicked in amazingly enough and she took him into her arms as he started sobbing for real.

They stayed like this for a while but finally Booth stopped sobbing and looked up and into he tearfilled eyes.

"I was planning on staying behind, but I wanted you to stay with me too. I don't want to stay behind by myself. You were right. Parker is important to me. I love him. He's my son you know. But there's another person that I love more than life itself, and I can't stay behind without you. Heck, I can't live without you" he said with tears still running down his cheeks.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. She just sat there staring at him. After a few moments she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, this time deeper than he had kissed her. He was shocked at first, thinking that this is not Brennan kissing him. He had never felt her kiss him with that much passion, desire and need. Although he was not late to respond to her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. The air ran out and they had to part for it but after a few deep breaths he kissed her again, pulling her with him down backwards on the ground. Her hands ran through his hair sending him chills down his spine.

"Maybe we should get going?" Booth said when they once again parted for air.

"Maybe" she said a bit out of breath.

"One more thing though" he said.

"Yeah?"

He pulled a small diamondring out of the sidepocket of his pants and held it up in front of her face.

"Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

She clasped her mouth with her hand before kissing him passionately again causing him to almost drop the ring on the ground. When they parted for air he asked:

"I take that as a yes?"

"Yes, Booth. Yes, I do want to marry you."

He slid the ring onto her left ringfinger and looked her into the eyes. He saw desire and passion, but mostly he saw love. A burning love.

'That's amazing' he thought. 'I feel a burning love too'

They kissed once again passionately before they got on their feet and started their journey back to civilization hand in hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N A bit to mushy perhaps? R&R please. Thank you to those who have followed the story, even though you haven't reviewed it I thank you for reading it.

Next Bones story, if there will be one, will probably be a while. I seem to have lost my muse in this process. We'll see if I can find her again.


End file.
